


rippling water and rippling abs

by sybris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, buff marinette, marinette so buff she could crush a man's head between her thighs, this is the moment adrien realises he's in love with marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybris/pseuds/sybris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone learns about how fucking ripped Marinette Dupain-Cheng is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shitpost of a fic and im not ashamed
> 
> also buff!mari is my life. give me more buff!mari. pls. i need her to punch me in the face. queen buff!marinette.
> 
> anyways its fuckin 1am and im Tired but i wanted to get this out as soon as possible so here you have it. i dunno if this is fucking intelligible or not but i dont give a shit, you can enjoy it anyway
> 
> on that note, enjoy!

Now that the class thought about it, none of them knew what Marinette’s body was like.

They knew that she was short and reasonably flat chested, they knew she had blue eyes, dark hair, and pale skin, but none of them actually knew what her _body_ looked like.

Most of them figured it would have to be somewhere along the lines of incredibly petite, considering the type of person Marinette was, as well as how small she appeared, but there were certain things about her body that were so noticeably changing they couldn’t actually ignore it no matter how hard they tried.

Like her thighs.

They’d never seen anything truly magnificent about her thighs; they were thighs, for heaven’s sake, of course they weren’t _spectacular,_ but then they started getting… bigger.

Like, a _lot_ bigger.

Like, _easily crush a melon between them_ bigger.

And considering how each and every one of them had this image of Marinette always being this dainty, barely 5’2” little girl, this recent development was beyond surprising.

So even though they never really discussed it, it was definitely a silently mutual agreement to never actually comment on it.

Though it never really surprised anyone that Nino was the first to actually say something.

It was just annoying that Adrien got dragged into the conversation.

Adrien sighed, his hand wafting over the surface of the pool and creating ripples and waves as it went along. He watched each little ripple as it washed further and further away from him, watched as they eventually ended at Nino’s stomach.

He wasn’t sure why he’d agreed to come along. Even after Nino and Alya had started becoming friends – and then forcing Marinette and Adrien to become friends along with them – he still had this nagging feeling in the back of his head that he wasn’t actually _welcome_ in the group.

Maybe that was just the fifteen years of homeschooling and permanent isolation talking, though.

Nino cast him a sideways glance that was riddled with worry and other emotions like that. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were pulled down into a frown, and for a second, Adrien felt even worse for thinking like that.

But it wasn’t his fault; he genuinely did want to be there. He liked hanging out with Alya and Nino and Marinette, and he’d always enjoyed swimming, so realistically, the only person Adrien felt he could blame was his father. His father, who had homeschooled him from the day he would’ve started public school. His father, who made sure to monitor his every move and ensured that Adrien couldn’t get out of anything.

His father, who was so controlling he was unbearable and the thought of spending as much time with him as he used to making his fists clench underwater.

“Hey man,” Nino called, drawing Adrien from his quickly intensifying thoughts. Adrien sent him a small smile, one he hoped was enough for him to pass as _okay,_ but judging from the way Nino’s brow only furrowed further, Adrien guessed it didn’t work.

But Nino did try to smile back, which made Adrien’s smile a little more genuine-feeling.

“Are you excited to spend some time with the girls?” Nino continued, his face relaxing as he lifted a single eyebrow. “In a pool. With-“ he leaned closer to Adrien, cupped a hand around his mouth, and loudly whispered, “ _Sexy swimsuits, bro.”_

Adrien only responded by splashing him. An action Nino readily responded to.

It was weird, though, because he was actually kind of excited about it. Not because of the swimsuits – okay, so a little because of the swimsuits. He was a teenage boy, could you really blame him? – but mostly because he loved spending time with his friends. The four of them had grown to be really close in the last few months and he cherished the rare moments he got to spend with all four of them at once.

Soft footsteps padded behind them, just as Adrien wrapped his arm around Nino’s neck and pulled him into a headlock. His legs were wrapped tightly around Nino’s waist, with his entire weight being thrown backwards as he tried to drag Nino underwater with him, but he glanced up at the footsteps. Two pairs, four feet, soft and making little _splash_ noises once they hit the puddle-covered edge of the pool.

He felt Nino’s head lift along with his own. Nino let out a soft whistle.

“Damn, Alya,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Alya, who stood confidently before them. “You lookin’ sexy as _fuck.”_

Alya’s lips twisted into a grin, and she gave an exaggerated bow, sending her breasts jiggling in a way that seemed unfair for their pre-pubescent, hormonal bodies.

“Why thank you.” She straightened, tucking a thumb under one of her bikini top straps. “I bought this yesterday because it was on sale and I thought I looked cute in it.”

Her toes created ripples that Adrien couldn’t help but watch as she dipped her feet in. He watched them until they reached the other end of the pool, washing into a few people nearby, dragging the water they caught into the lane barrier behind them, and he stopped to stare at the lane barrier for a little longer, watching it bob up and down on the water’s surface.

He only turned back when his attention was caught by Nino urgently tapping him on the shoulder, his friend making almost incoherent groans and quiet calls of “dude, holy fuck, turn around” in his ear.

He wasn’t sure if his jaw dropping created ripples. He wasn’t sure of many things at that moment.

Because standing behind Alya, in all her apparently super ripped glory, was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien felt an arm glide across his shoulders. Felt Nino’s cheek press into his own as they both gawked at Marinette’s six-pack of abs. At her thick, muscular thighs. Her biceps that easily trumped both of theirs combined. Her thick calves, her firm ass; everything about her was so perfect they couldn’t help but stare.

He barely even registered that Alya had giggled at their behaviour. Or that Marinette’s face reddened at their staring.

All they knew was that Marinette could crush their heads between her thighs as though they were an empty, uncapped plastic bottle.

“Holy _shit,_ Marinette,” Nino cried with about as much tact as a territorial animal, and Adrien cringed at both his volume and comment. “I had no idea you were fucking ripped!”

Marinette started at the comment. She took a cautious step back, her eyes flitting nervously to Alya for help, but Alya was too busy laughing her ass off at the tactlessness Nino possessed to be of any real help.

“Like, Mari, I’m not kidding,” Nino continued. He was making everything so much worse. “You could crush our fucking heads between your thighs.”

Marinette’s glancing at Alya became a little more rushed.

“You could cut metal with your abs, Mari, they’re that fucking sharp.”

She seemed to finally collect herself after that comment. Her stance became wider and more confident, exuding an aura that he could only describe as _Ladybug,_ and her hands balling into loose fists at her sides. She straightened her back to make her barely 5’2” stature seem taller as she towered over them, her hips stealing their glances as she cocked one and placed a hand on it, and was it just Adrien, or was it really hot in here?

“Careful they don’t cut you, then, ‘ey, Nino?” Was all she said before she went to join the now howling Alya.

Slowly, Adrien turned his head so it was facing Nino a bit more, but he didn’t dare look away from Marinette.

“Dude,” he said, dropping his voice to a whisper. “She could kill both of us with her bare hands.”

He felt Nino nod, and he knew in that moment that they both thought the same thing.

_They wouldn’t complain one bit if she did._


	2. a ladybug's spots in the pattern of a six pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns how fucking ripped Ladybug is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm BAAAAAAACK
> 
> 2 years later and i still blame my continuation of this shitpost of a fic on my squad. 
> 
> buff!mari is still my life. it will always be my life. give me more buff!mari. let her sit on my lesbian face. queen buff-and-bisexual!marinette!
> 
> its now 3AM and im still Tired as fuck and if you know me you already know this shit aint proofread so lets fuckin post it
> 
> enjoy!!

It had been more than a week since Adrien’s life-changing discovery at the pool and now he could no longer think properly.

Now he didn’t want to say that he couldn’t think _straight_ , because he _could,_ and was _actively_ thinking straight, with the only thing that ever seemed to be on his mind being Marinette.

And while he certainly couldn’t complain about his current incessant train of thoughts, he was… confused.

Because on one hand, he still loved Ladybug. (Ladybug, who was sweet, kind, passionate, and _playful,_ as well as one of the most beautiful girls he’d ever seen.)

But now he was feeling and thinking all these things about Marinette. (Marinette, who was sweet, kind, passionate, and _playful,_ as well as the girl who turned his “Most Beautiful Girl” definition into a plural.)

So what could he do? He couldn’t love both of them, and he couldn’t just choose one. They were both so… _miraculous_ in their own right, and he was beginning to love Marinette as much as he loves Ladybug, so what, just _what_ , could he do?

He stared at the moon as though he was expecting it to respond.

“Penny for your thoughts?” _Speak of the devil._

His side grew slightly warmer as Ladybug approached. It was a cool night, so he appreciated the comfort of her above-average body heat.

“Ah,” he said dumbly. “I’m just. Y’know. Thinking. About stuff.”

“Stuff?” His Lady said as she sat down, her legs dangling off the roof top. She patted the space next to her as an invitation – or rather demand – that he sit with her.

He sat.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She dragged out the ‘o’s in ‘do’ and ‘you’ like she was singing, and Lord have mercy she was perfect.

He looked down at his hands. Dug the claws he gained as Chat Noir into his leather clad hands.

“Well,” he began, but his teeth clacked as he closed his mouth.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. He could feel her eyes on his face.

They burned.

He felt his eyebrows furrow and he sucked in a shaky breath. Should he tell her? He was already pretty damn open with his feelings towards her, but then again, this was Ladybug he was talking to. He may be Chat Noir at that exact moment but… sometimes his pride was too much.

“I’m just a little confused is all. Some stuff’s been happening recently with my group of friends and it’s just kinda…” he threw out some vague hand gestures. “Y’know.”

All she responded with was a soft little “oh.” She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and made a few idle sounds, eventually dissolving into some mindless humming, and he absentmindedly thought it was adorable.

“Welp, I’m here if you ever wanna talk about it. Obviously it’s completely fine if you don’t but…” she trailed off. He appreciated the thought. He told her so.

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

… Maybe he was wrong to tell her even as much as he did. They hardly ever spoke about their private life in case of an accidental identity reveal, so why on Earth would he tell her that? He was an idiot. She was probably never going to speak to him again. He honestly should’ve repressed the feelings so she didn’t even notice – that’s what his father had always taught him, right? – but now here they were, stuck in an awkward silence, and it was all his fault-

A hand wrapped itself around his shoulders, and he was delicately pulled closer to Ladybug, who placed his head on her shoulder with intoxicating ease.

“I know we don’t talk about our private lives that much but I really do care about you.” Her words drilled into his soul. They were so soft, but they didn’t really help with his current situation.

Mostly because he only found himself falling more in love with her.

_Curse you, angsty teenage thoughts._

“I just hope you’re okay, Chat.”

He could’ve cried. Good thing his eyes were glued to her… apparently… enormous thighs…

His gaze drifted further down. Were her calves always so toned, as well?

And now that he thought about it, he could very clearly feel her bicep as it rested across his shoulder.

He inhaled.

“Do you mind if I just lay down for a bit? I know we’re on patrol but I haven’t been getting enough sleep lately-“

He was cut off as Ladybug gently but firmly guided his head and shoulders from her shoulder to her extremely toned lap.

_Woah._

“I’ll wake you up if anything happens,” she said oh-so-softly and oh-so-sweetly in his ear. “Take better care of yourself and get some rest.”

Chat hadn’t even realized how actually tired he was until this exact moment. Maybe it was her body heat, maybe it was her comforting and intoxicatingly muscular thighs, or maybe he really hadn’t been getting enough sleep with his current situation, but he found himself drifting off almost as soon as she placed his head on her lap.

Maybe he _could_ love both Ladybug and Marinette.

Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand yall know the drill. like comment and subscribe for more subpar content. my [tumblr,](pedoseidon.tumblr.com) which is still as shitty as always.
> 
> shoutout once again to the squad. yall are amazing.
> 
> anyways PEACE OUT SCRUBS *turns my hat around like ash ketchum and backflips out*

**Author's Note:**

> yall know the drill, comment, like, send nice comments to my [tumblr](http://pedoseidon.tumblr.com/) because i live for that shit and yall fuckin know it
> 
> shout out to the squad for inspiring this mess. you guys suck.
> 
> anyways peace out scrubs *slides on shades and backflips out of this shit*


End file.
